


¿Esperas por mi?

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near suspiro, siempre era así, cada vez que aquel chico azotaba la puerta segundos después terminaban así...El quería evitarlo, pero siempre que quería parar, siempre que quería alejarse el rubio lograba que cayese rendido a sus pies"..."—Somos un par de masoquistas Near ¿Lo sabias?—"..."Tu sangre sabe diferente"</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Esperas por mi?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) aquí Dino atacando ahora en el fandom de Death note. Esto que voy a subir a continuación es una corrección a un drabble melloxnear que escribí hace tiempo bajo la cuenta de Black Diamont, por lo tanto no es plagio :3
> 
> Disclaimer:Death note no me pertenece.

_Siempre dices que ésta si será la última vez, pero mientes no puedes estar sin él..._

_.-.-.-_

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe y haciendo vibrar las ventanas le hizo notar la presencia de la persona que acababa de entrar, se había parado allí, frente a él, mirándole juguetón con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Dejo de apilar legos y lo estudio en silencio.

—Hola—saludo sin ningún rastro de emoción en su tono de voz, el chico delante de si torció la boca en señal de desprecio y se agacho a su altura. El albino apenas le miro.

—¿Qué haces pelusa?—pregunto el rubio acercando su mano para sujetar el pálido rostro del niño frente a él, este solo le contemplo con sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos grises.

—Un castillo—susurro sosteniéndole la mirada de forma retadora. Mello dejo escapar una risilla entre dientes y atrajo aquel pequeño rostro para besarlo brusco.

—Un castillo ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa Near?—investigo divertido, su tono advertía malicia, el aludido al notarlo suspiro y cerro los ojos, el rubio frunció el ceño—¡Contéstame enano!—rugió desafiante. En respuesta el albino abrió los ojos, mirando a Mello sin expresión alguna—¡Near!—chillo el adicto al chocolate apretando el agarre del rostro del menor.

—¿Se supone que debo contestar Mello?—dijo con un tono frió. Mello se relamió los labios y acercó su cara a la de Near, este solo le miraba impávido.

—Se supone que lo hagas—susurro con un tono agresivo aunque bajo. El albino se estremeció al sentir el aliento de aquel rubio chocar contra su boca, olía chocolate.

—Estoy cansado, Mello—murmuro. El rubio solo aspiro su olor, Near siempre llevaba encima una suave fragancia a limón y frutas cítricas, paso su nariz por la pálida mejilla y lo olisqueo un poco más.

—Hueles bien—susurro besándole la mejilla.

Near suspiro, siempre era de ese modo, cada vez que aquel chico azotaba la puerta, segundos después terminaban así….Él quería evitarlo, pero siempre que quería parar, siempre que quería alejarse el rubio lograba que cayese rendido a sus pies, entregándose a los abrazos y besos que este le daba; pero esta vez no, estaba decidido, ¡esta vez le pondría un alto a la situación! Tenia que hacerlo por su propio bien.

—Mello…—pronuncio con voz ahogada al sentir al rubio lamer su mejilla y descender hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva, se estremeció—Mello…no me estas escuchando—objeto intentando separarlo de si, lo empujó por los hombros. No consiguió moverle, el rubio era mucho mas fuerte y solo le atrajo mas hacia si y le mordió brusco el cuello. Constantemente era así, no había decoro, tampoco culpa; todo en su persona era tan irrelevante para Mello.

—¡Ah!—se quejo cuando sintió como los dientes se enterraban en la pálida piel de su cuello, logrando que sangrase un poco—Mello, me haces daño—acoto revolviéndose incomodo, pero con un tono de voz indiferente.

El rubio le mordió con mas fuerza y Near enterró las uñas en sus hombros.

—Cállate—ordeno al momento que le soltaba. El albino quiso alejarse, pero Mello no se lo permitió y comenzó a lamer la herida que le había echo en el cuello.

—¿A que juegas?—preguntó, dejándose hacer resignado.

—¿Sabes Near? Tu sangre no es distinta a la de los demás, pero sabe diferente, deliciosa como mis chocolates—canturreo en un tono sádico el aludido, haciendo una pausa y parando de lamer la herida para apreciar como aquel liquido carmín manchaba el blanco y siempre limpio pijama de Near, era muy llamativo.

—¿A que juegas Mello?—repitió la pregunta en un tono que inclusive sonó duro. El chico solo rió.

—Somos un par de masoquistas Near, ¿lo sabias?—investigo Mello acercándose a los labios de su acompañante. El poseedor de los ojos grises busco su mirada.

—¿Masoquistas?

—Me pregunto Near… ¿me esperas? ¿Esperas por mí? ¿Esperas que azote esa puerta?—investigó el rubio haciendo rozar sus labios; el albino suspiro.

_¿Esperas por mí?_

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza, y se encontró dándole la razón al de ojos verdes si esperaba por él. Si vigilaba la puerta de reojo, ¡si temía que un día ya no apareciese! Y lo comprendió entonces: mientras él esperase ansioso tras aquella puerta jamás podría ponerle un fin a su tortura.

Sonrió.

_Tu sangre sabe diferente…_

—Te espero Mello, siempre lo hago—murmuro con un tono complaciente.

Ahora era el quien se acercaba a besarle, feroz, brusco, agresivo, mordiéndole el labio inferior de la misma manera que Mello lo había echo con su cuello. La sangre no tardo en brotar y resbalo por la barbilla del rubio, al momento que ambos se devoraban la boca en un beso hambriento y desesperado.

Cuando se separaron el rubio sonrió complacido al ver como Near se relamía su sangre de los labios.

—Tu sangre también sabe diferente Mello… —gorjeó divertido el menor mientras se acercaba a lamerle la barbilla—Exquisita como el chocolate—continuo con una sonrisilla que rozaba lo sádico.

El rubio esbozo una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—Masoquistas, pequeño Near masoquistas—dijo complacido.

**Author's Note:**

> La frase del comienzo es de la cancion "desengañate" de Camela :)
> 
> espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
